Flarepaw
Flarepaw is a typically beautiful long-furred, red-furred she-cat with golden eyes, a heavily scarred foreleg, a shredded right ear, and a scarred and blind right eye. Personality Flarepaw is constantly grumpy and angry. She has an insult on the tip of her tongue, and she has no problem telling off any of her Clanmates, no matter their age or how important they're supposed to be. She also has a short temper and isn't afraid to lash out at anyone if they get on her nerves. If it was allowed, she would definitely claw a cat, and she doesn't give a damn that she'd have to treat them later. She does have a soft spot for a few cats - those being her family, mainly - and she acts a bit more sarcastic towards them rather than her usual, sharp and biting and bitter self. She prefers to keep to herself in the medicine den and only really leaves it if her mentor makes her or she gets dragged out by one of her family members, and she absolutely hates getting stared at, especially by the younger members of the Clan (who, in general, she has little patience for, especially when it comes to curious kits who think that her scars are "cool", because they absolutely are not). In general, she's not very social anymore - though she did use to be - and if she had it her way then she'd get to keep to herself all day and not be bothered by anyone. She'll happily snap at a cat if it means that they'll stop watching her, even if it means that she gets in trouble for it. Though she struggles to express it, she really does enjoy being a medicine cat and still having a way to serve and help her Clan, but she also loathes the circumstances that led to her new position in ShoreClan from the bottom of her heart - and for all that she has her harsh, grumpy exterior, she's really not that hard to get that close to if a cat really feels the need or want to. All a cat needs to be is persistent and stubborn, really, but she also isn't a cat to give out second chances all that often unless they're related to her, so one has to be somewhat careful when they're interacting with her. If she's given any free time, then she'll often find herself wishing that she was never attacked and that she could still be a warrior or the fact that she can no long train to defend herself anymore, and she often finds herself to be a victim of nightmares about the night that she was attacked or just finds herself feeling tense, like something's going to attack her at any moment. She also finds herself mourning over the fact that she'll never be able to find a mate or start a family, as now that she's a medicine cat it's against her Code. She's not really one to get crushes easily, but she does find plenty of other cats attractive, and the fact that she can't even try and flirt with any pretty toms or she-cats anymore is something that she finds depressing. Flarepaw also hates the way that she looks now, and on her worse days she can't stand to look at her reflection - she could have been beautiful, she was beautiful, but that dog ruined everything for her and now she's covered in scars and looks awful and she can't even walk right, and what's the appeal in a cat that's limping around everywhere like she does? History As a kit, Flarekit was excited and curious, having ambitions to contribute to her Clan as a warrior and maybe even as leader, someday. When her and her sisters, Silverpaw and Patchpaw, became apprentices, she couldn't have been happier to finally get to follow her dreams. The three of them snuck out of camp one night in hopes to catch some prey and impress their mentors, but they didn't know about a wild dog that had wandered onto ShoreClan territory from VineClan's. They had only been in training for a moon by then, and they didn't have enough training to defend themselves, but once it found them they tried anyways. Flarepaw took the worst of the attack after she distracted the creature so that her sisters could run, but Patchpaw stayed and behind and helped her to a small, protected hollow at the edge of the territory. Silverpaw, who hadn't left for camp on her own, tracked them down and helped Patchpaw bring Flarepaw back to camp so that she could be treated by the medicine cat. She's only recently started her own medicine cat training. Theme Song